Shinobi Slaughter 2019: Battle for a Maiden's Love
by jojoDO
Summary: Get ready for the most pulse-pounding combat event of 2019! 8 battle-hardened ninja have been selected to duke it out in the ultimate battle royale, for the grand prize... Mai Shiranui herself! 8 have entered the ring, and only 1 can walk out victorious! Who will stand above the others, and take the hand of the most desired kunoichi in all the land? TUNE IN AND FIND OUT!
1. Chapter 1

**Please note that because SNK has the most unholy buttload of fighting characters imaginable, there was bound to be two of the same name eventually. I took a slight liberty so you don't get confused:**

**HANZOU: SAMURAI SHODOWN**

**HANZO: WORLD HEROES**

**There. With that out of the way, please enjoy.**

"And welcome to Shinobi Slaughter 2019! I'm your commentator, Chizuru Kagura, and also joining me in the booth toda-"

"IT'S ME! BIG! MR. BIG! I'M THE HOST OF THIS THING!"

"Ugh. Anyways, we have an exciting matchup for you today on this Pay Per View event! Closed captioning is available in English, Spanish, French, Italian-"

"If you speak a language, then it has closed captioning. That's all you need to say, Chiz."

"Alright! God. So without further ado, let's meet our contestants shall we?"

The camera cut to a wide establishing shot of the ninja, all lined up as they walked in unison to the combat zone.

"We shall! And we couldn't have a lovelier lineup of battle-hardened ninjas today, Miss Kagura! Of course, none of them are as powerful, smart and beautiful as myself, but-"

"But this isn't about you, Big. Anyways, yes sir we have quite a roster here today! 8 masters of ninjitsu from different lands, coming together to compete for one grand prize. And what do we have to offer today, Big?"

"I'm glad you asked, Chizuru! The grand prize for the brave ninja who comes out on top is none other than... our very own Baron of Buxom, Maiden of Mammaries, Dean of Desire, Expert of Erotic, Specialist of Sexy... MAI SHIRANUI!"

High-energy music started playing as the live feed cut to a promo, featuring Mai smiling at the camera and striking several seductive poses. Not one angle of her was left unchecked by the envious audience in attendance and the millions of viewers watching at home. The camera would rapidly transition between poses every 3 seconds while the commentators continued to talk.

"Yes that's right, Big! These ninja hunks are battling for the hand of the fair maiden herself, and if you ask me, I'd say the stakes are pretty high here. Mai Shiranui is quite a catch, to put it mildly."

"I would have to agree with you there, Chizuru! I mean hell, she's pretty much... I mean shit, she IS the most desired human being on the planet. Men would probably commit mass murder for her."

"Y-yeah..."

"I mean, just LOOK at her! Look at that f***ing plump little ass! Look at the way it f***ing jiggles!"

"I th-think you've made your point, B-"

"And those tits! I mean, who wouldn't cut off their own hands if it meant they could spend their final moments grabbing ahold of those bad boys?!"

"Big..."

"Hell, I wish I was a ninja so I could get my ass in that ring and fight for the chance to put my dick in tha-"

"BIG! SHUT UP... PLEASE."

At last the promo concluded, and the camera switched back to the an overhead view of the battleground, where the contestants were already in position. The battleground consisted of a large, spacious ring with no solid ground, as it was completely comprised of water. In all four corners of the ring were posts with turnbuckles, and red ropes with a special surprise: an electric charge. As for what was available to do battle on... sticking out of the water were multitudes of high-reaching, slender wooden pillars. They were just big enough to fit four feet on, which meant this would be a true test of their mobility, as well as their balance to stay up there.

"The fight is nearly underway. And take a look at the arena! Have you ever seen a battle venue so sophisticated, Big?"

"I sure as hell haven't, Chizuru. It looks like a true sadist designed this f***ing thing. We got a big-ass lake, with several giant... wooden... poles sticking out of it, which I assume that's for the ninja to leap across."

"Indeed, and for those of you unaware of the special rules, this is a battle of survival. Only the last ninja remaining upright will be declared the winner. If you fall in the water or get KO'd, you're done! So contestants, I suggest you stay light on your feet, stay moving... and avoid those electrical ropes!"

"Yup. I bet my shiny bald head that there's going to be some freshly baked ninjas plopping in the water in the coming minutes. I hope y'all like the smell of burnt ass!"

"Alright, enough of that Big. It's almost underway. Let's cut to the ring for our introductions."

The camera feed switched to the arena, where the fighters were all in starting positions. Just outside the threshold of the soon-to-be carnage, the fiery announcer applied microphone to mouth and let them have it.

"LADIES AAAAAAAAAND GENTLEMEN! WE ARE LIIIIIIVE FOR SHINOBI SLAUGHTER 2019: THE BATTLE FOR MAI SHIRANUI! THIS FIGHT IS SANCTIONED BY THE SOUTHTOWN ATHLETIC COMMISSION, AND SPONSORED BY KAGURA INDUSTRIES, PAO PAO CAFE, LEE PAI LONG PHARMACEUTICALS, AND YAMAZAKI STABBING SERVICE! IF YOU DON'T BELIEVE HIM, FIRST ONE'S FREE!"

The announcer continued, pointing his hand at the ring.

"The rules are simple: 8 courageous ninja warriors have entered the ring, to put their strength, skills, intelligence and heart to the test, in the name of claiming the hand of the most desired kunoichi in all the land. Only one will remain in the end, and that worthy contestant reserves the right to claim the ultimate prize! If you are thrown out of the ring, dropped into the water, knocked out or killed, you are eliminated! Last one standing wins!"

The announcer cleared his throat one good time, thrust his finger towards the contestants... and exploded with gusto.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW! THIS IS THE MOMENT YOU'VE AAAAAAAAAAAAALL BEEN WAITING FOR!"

* * *

"Introducing first! Standing 5'7, weighing in at 154 pounds, this warrior hails from Japan! Self-proclaimed sworn enemy of the Kyokugenryu Karate school, he has devoted his life to seeing their downfall. INTRODUCING... EIJI... KISARAGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

The purple-clad ninja folded his arms and scowled. "Only my hand is worthy to recieve Mai's. Together we'll bear many children, and train them to destroy the Sakazakis once and for all!"

* * *

"Our next contestant! Standing 5'9, weighing in at 152 pounds, this historical ninja warrior traversed time itself to do battle in the mythical World Heroes tournament! Hailing from Japan, HERE IS... HATTORI... HANZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Clad in a blue garb, with spiky brown hair akin to Joe Higashi's, Hanzo put his hands together and closed his eyes. "I have transcended the boundaries of time once again to prove my worth on this battleground."

* * *

"Standing right across from him, this crimson ninja declares himself to be Hanzo's sworn enemy! With a mane of fiery red hair, this Japanese rival clansman stands 5'9 and weighed in at 154 pounds. INTRODUCING... FUUMA... KOTAROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Fuuma, who was Hanzo's opposite in every way, thrust his fist and let loose a mighty roar. "I'm gonna accomplish two things today! Destroying my rival... and claiming that sweet kunoichi ASS!"

* * *

"This next ninja hails from the United States of America! Alongside his pet Siberian Husky Poppy, this dashing young man fights for justice with his lightning chi! Standing 5'8 and weighing in at 138 pounds, HERE IS... GALFOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORD!"

The blue-clad ninja ran a hand through his spiky blonde hair before leaning down to pet his dog. "Ready to get a new mommy, boy? We've got this in the bag. Just don't stray from our strategy, kay?"

"WOOF!" Poppy barked in acknowledgement.

* * *

"Introducing our next contestant! This legendary warrior was Ieyasu Tokugawa's finest ninja lord! Leader of the fabled Iga Clan, he stands 5'9 and weighed in at 132 pounds! HERE HE IS, IN THE FLESH... HANZOU... HATTORIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

Easily the most intimidating ninja of them all, his black garb was offset by his blood-red scarf. He was heavily reinforced with iron shoulder pads, as well as the chainmail fibers that could be seen peeking from underneath his garb. His mask hid all expression, save for a menacing eye bearing a large vertical scar.

"I am the shadow of Death. To see me is to see your final moments."

* * *

"And get a load of THIS guy! Not your average ninja for sure, little is known about this hulking He-Man! Hailing from Japan, this vengeful ninja stands tall at 6'1 and weighed in at 176 pounds. GIVE IT UP FOR... JIN... FU-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

This guy indeed looked less like a ninja and more like a bodybuilder, as he was shirtless and absolutely RIPPED. His shinobi hat and headband could not be denied, however. The man known as Jin Fu-Ha clutched the ominous-looking scar on his chest, while his eyes darted murderously towards a certain purple ninja...

"Eiji Kisaragi... I once looked up to you, you traitorous scum. Now the moment has come for me to seek ultimate vengeance. Not only will I kill you right here and now, I will deal the ultimate humiliation to you by stealing your beloved Mai! You will die knowing the object of your infatuation is possessed by ME!"

* * *

"Our next contestant, ladies and gentlemen... does he really need any introduction? Seriously. His presence here is pretty much a requirement. I mean, we're talking about Mai Shiranui here. Why WOULDN'T this guy be involved? He probably has something to do with this whole thing anyway. Ah well, I'm just rambling. LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, OUR VERY OWN SON OF SOUTHTOWN! THE BROTHER OF THE LEGENDARY LONE WOLF! WE'RE PROBABLY ALL ROOTING FOR HIS DUMB ASS TO WIN THIS THING! HERE HE IS! ANDYYYYYYYYY... BOGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARD!"

Andy looked absolutely like he didn't want to be here right now. His stance and demeanor spoke very little of the language of "combat". With his arms folded, his head hanging low, a glazed look in his eyes as his lip curled with a pout... the biggest mystery in the world right now was why the hell he was a part of this, and how things between him and Mai had even gotten to the point that she would agree to give herself to the winner of a ninja battle royale. All of this pointed to a tremendous failure on Andy's part, as a friend, lover, and definitely as a man. Would his heart even be in this? Could he summon the will to jealously defend the woman who was supposed to be his in the first place? Or would his crushed confidence prove fatal, and cause Mai to slip from his fingers forever...?

"Mai..." was the only word he could solemnly whisper as his head seemed to droop even lower.

* * *

"AND OUR FINAL CONTESTANT! He's... well... he's just a boy. He really has no business being here. I don't know what twisted officials would allow this. But, uh... he IS a ninja. He's only 15. A disciple of Andy Bogard himself, this aspiring young kid is looking to make a name for himself! GIVE IT UP FOR... HOKUTOMARUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

Hokutomaru was chock full of piss and vinegar, bouncing up and down uncontrollably with a wide smile on his face. He seemed not the least bit worried that seven ninja masters stood before him, all versed in the killing arts with hearts of ice.

"YEAH! YEEEAH! YEEEEEAH! This is my chance to further my training! I'm finally gonna surpass you, Master Andy! And uh... sorry in advance for stealing Mai from you, ehehehehehe... it's not personal, I swear."

* * *

The audience screeched as the introductions were officially over. All that was left was for the ringside announcer to vacate the area, and he did so with great haste. This was about to become a bloody battleground, after all. With lust and desire in their hearts, these 8 ninja would surely predate upon each other with fangs and claws of flesh-rending proportions.

"Contestants, are you ready? BEGIN!"

**DING DING!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Before we get further, I'll just remind you of our 8 participants in this Battle Royale. Actually, that's about it lol. Read the list and enjoy~**

**Eiji Kisaragi: Art of Fighting**

**Jin Fu-Ha: Art of Fighting**

**Hokutomaru: Mark of the Wolves**

**Hanzo: World Heroes**

**Fuuma: World Heroes**

**Galford: Samurai Shodown**

**Hanzou: Samurai Shodown**

**Andy Bogard: Fatal Fury**

_"M-Mai, I don't understand. Please don't just leave me baffled like this. If you're going to do this to me, I at least deserve to understand why!"_

_"Andy... the fact that you don't understand is what put us here in the first place. You're just... UGH! You're just so oblivious! Don't you know ANYTHING other than flexing your stupid macho persona?"_

_"M-Mai I... you know I have to surpass him! I can't just... I have to train harder to-"_

_"Andy, I am not a vain woman. No matter what you, or other men or women may think of me... I'm not unreasonable. I'm not self-centered. I'm not a narcissist. But I DESERVE to be treated on a higher level than this. I am a beautiful woman in love, and there are plenty other men out there who would kill to be in your position. Andy... I love you, and I would do anything in the world for you... but there's got to be some way to make you understand. What we have isn't enough. You call me yours, but I don't really feel like I am sometimes. It feels like a glorified title, just an accolade for us to strut around and boast. I need more from you... and that is NOT asking too much."_

_"Oh Jesus, Mai... what do you want from me, a date? I can buy you some shoes if you want."_

_"You simple-minded...! Ugh. Andy. You have driven me to this. I've given you the benefit of the doubt because of your upbringing for a very long time, but I can't take it anymore. I'm not obligated to wait another second for you to show me proper love."_

_"Show you love? But I... you KNOW I love you, Mai. I'm already going to spend the rest of my life with you. Isn't that enough? But you have to respect that I'm a fighter, and if I don't keep up my training, then Terry will-"_

_"And what happens when you lose to Terry? What happens if you draw? You go right back to it again, don't you? You keep training, keep practicing for the next time, and then it happens again, and you start the cycle all over AGAIN. I thought you were the master of fighting, but it looks like fighting controls you."_

_"BUT I CAN BEAT HIM THIS TIME! I CAN DEFEAT MY BROTHER! JUST ONE TIME, AND WE'LL NEVER HAVE TO DO IT AGAIN! I SWEAR, MAI! JUST ONE MORE FIGHT!"_

_"...Spoken like a true addict. Goodbye, Andy."_

_"M-Mai, where are you going? M-Mai! COME BACK! MAI! MAAAAAAA-"_

Andy returned to reality just in time to see a lightning blast coming straight at him. With quick thinking and quick feet, he sprang off the pillar and landed on the adjacent one, as Galford commandeered his former standing place.

Andy extended his palm and prepared to aim... but Galford seemingly lost interest in him and switched targets. Andy instead turned to Eiji Kisaragi, who had caught his attention seconds later. He summoned his chi, gathering a sizable fireball, and thusly let his mighty Hishouken soar fast and true.

His blue fireball launched towards the purple ninja, but Eiji seemed to only mock it as he spread his arms reactively.

"RYU EI JIN!" Eiji activated his orange chi barrier which easily deflected the projectile and sent it off-trajectory, zooming towards a new target: Jin Fu-Ha.

The big, beefy ninja was slightly thrown off by the sudden invitation, but his instincts kicked in quickly. With a slight spreading of his hands, he summoned his own chi, activating a reflect screen similar to Eiji's... only in a much more compact square shape, sporting a transparent light blue color. His barrier was much more defensive, consuming less chi for more practical use.

"That fireball is going nowhere, Biggy Boy! Jin Fu-Ha bounced it away like a rubber kickball!"

"Right on Chiz! And it looks like he's mad, as he's going after his former master smelling blood!"

Jin Fu-Ha covered impressive ground, leaping across several pillars as his heavy body caused noticable tremors with each impact. He had eyes for only one: the man he once trained with.

"KISARAGI! REVENGE IS MINE!"

Jin Fu-Ha finally took the final leap, closing the gap between him and Eiji as he landed on the purple ninja's own pillar. Eiji stayed calm and collected as his towering former disciple raised his beefy arms and swung with a 1-2 knifehand chop. The blows came DANGEROUSLY close to connecting, thanks to the limited space in which to maneuver... but Eiji still expertly avoided them. Unfortunately for Jin Fu-Ha, this narrow space would work against him, as the lumbering man had little room to maintain his footing after those huge swings.

Eiji found his target easy: he extended his left leg and kicked out Fu-Ha's left knee, then successively followed up with a right kick to uproot Fu-Ha's other leg. With his opponent's foundation shaken, Eiji thrust his palm with a burst of orange chi and finished the job. Like a point-blank shotgun, his Kikou Hou produced a miniature explosion into Fu-Ha's stomach, blowing him off the pillar and backwards, until his back impacted against the pillar behind him, stunning him to the extent that recovery would be impossible.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh" **SPLASH!**

"OHHH! AND JIN-FUHA GOES INTO THE DRINK! We have one down just like that, Big!"

"You bet your sweet ass we do, Chiz! And what a splash that was! I imagine only a whale or Jack Turner could do one better!"

**GALFORD**  
**HOKUTOMARO**  
**FUUMA**  
**ANDY**  
**HANZOU**  
**HANZO**  
**EIJI**  
_Jin Fu-Ha_

_Jin Fu-Ha... hmph. A loser. What right would a blowhard like that have to take Mai's hand? Argh... this whole thing is bullshit! Why? Why did I let it get to this point?! All I wanted to do was beat my brother. Mai... she'd wait for me. She ALWAYS waits for me..._

Andy shook away the thoughts once more, as he focused on the battle at hand. He got into stance and awaited an opponent... but they all looked pretty busy.

"PLASMA BLADE!" Galford launched his electric kunai at Eiji, but the purple ninja once again activated Ryu Ei Jin and bounced them away with ease. The projectiles instead soared towards Fuuma, but the red ninja was able to leap away with utmost ease.

"HEY HANZO! CATCH THESE!" Fuuma initiated as he launched two razor-sharp wind sickles at his hated rival. The blue ninja spun around just in time, hand on his hilt, as he quick-drew and slashed the gusts to oblivion.

The black-clad ninja bearing his same name was also looking to play with swords. He appeared above Hanzo in a puff of smoke, descending upon him with his blade already out, intent to end it with a single blow. Hanzo was ready to intercept, and sparks flew as their ninja steel resonated with a loud **CLANG!**

Hanzo spun around and tried a wide midsection slash, but Hanzou's REAL body was nowhere to be found: in his place were four luminous images, spinning rapidly as they dissipated in multiple directions... before coming together to form one solid being several pillars away, in a safe place.

Hanzou readied a shuriken and let it fly... towards Andy Bogard.

"GAH!" Andy sidestepped just in time as the iron weapon struck the ground at his feet.

_Damn! Gotta focus... gotta keep my head in the game... or I'll lose Mai forever...!_

Andy spun around: Eiji Kisaragi had landed on his pillar and swiftly attacked with a sweep kick, transitioning into a high axe kick. Andy abruptly lifted his foot to dodge the low, then brought both hands above his head to absorb Eiji's heel as it dropped. Andy's eyes immediately dropped to his open target: one stationary leg!

"Ngaah!" Eiji yelped as his kneecap took the full force of Andy's foot, opening him wide for Andy to extend his elbow forward to his jaw, then finish the brutal combo with a spinning back elbow to the forehead. It was all the dazed Eiji could do to backflip onto an adjacent pillar in retreat... but another ninja wouldn't give him the chance.

"POPPY! GO!"

Before Eiji ever had a chance to count his blessings, the ravenous black dog latched onto his pant leg and bit hard.

"AHHHH! AHHHHHHH! LET ME GO, YOU STUPID MUTT! AHH! ARRRRGH!"

Andy's opening was practically gifted to him.

"ZAINEKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!"

His charging elbow strike transcended both pillars, as he shot forward at bullet speed and buried the tip into Eiji's stomach, robbing his wind... and any chance of resistance the ninja could offer.

**SPLASH!**

"SPLASH ONE EIJI KISARAGI! I gotta say, Big, it would truly be a travesty if that guy had actually managed to win."

"I gotta agree with you there, Chizuru. You know, I was thinking of hiring that guy back in the day, but he was such a weirdo and a loser that I just said f*** it, I'll keep the other guys I have."

**HANZO**  
**GALFORD**  
**ANDY**  
**HOKUTOMARU**  
**FUUMA**  
**HANZOU**  
_Eiji_  
_Jin Fu-Ha_

_It'll be a thousand lifetimes before that bitch Kisaragi tries to take my wom-_

_...Man. I feel so... possessive. Is this what Mai's talking about? Is this... what Mai wanted from me all this time? For so long I've been focused on beating him, and now... now I have to fight for Mai. This is a much more noble cause than my stupid rivalry-_

"MASTER! I am going to throw a shuriken at you!"

Andy jumped at that sudden announcement, looked up... and sure enough, the large ballistic weapon was spinning towards him at a rather impressive speed.

"Hokutomaru...? HISHOUKEN!"

Andy easily blasted it away, and was met seconds later on the same pillar by his very pupil: the kid he trained in ninjitsu. The kid he thought he could trust.

"Master, cmon! Put your dukes up!" Hokutomaru challenged, bouncing up and down like a kangaroo and throwing air 1-2s.

Andy put a palm to his own forehead. "Hokutomaru... why are you here? Why are you trying to overthrow me? I thought you only looked at Mai as a big sister!"

The ninja kid grew as red as the apples he liked to eat. "W-well, master, you see... it's not like that anymore! I'm 15 now, and I'm... I'm going through changes! I used to look at Mai as a sister, but now the sight of her just drives me crazy! AHHHHH HORMONES!"

"Pssssh. You wouldn't know what to do with her anyway, runt." Andy insulted, his arms folded.

Hokutomaru snapped back to serious for a moment. "But actually, master... there's more to it than this. You see... this is the next step in my ninja training. This is the next destination on my journey to becoming a master. I feel like fate granted me this opportunity, and I'm supposed to take it. I... I have to overcome you, master. That's why I train! It's only natural for the student to rise up and best the master. And so now... I have to beat you. No, I have to surpass you in ALL THINGS! That means I have to take Mai from you, and make her my wife! WITH MY NINJA STEEL, I SHALL STRIKE YOU DOWN AND CLAIM MAI AS MY OWN!"

Hokutomaru drew his sword in the most epic badass fashion, with his scarf blowing in the wind behind him, his face stern and serious as it shimmered in the sun-

"Uhhhh... Hokutomaru? Your sword is made of cypress wood." Andy deadpanned.

This caused the kid to get flustered once again. "NGAAAAAAAH EN GARDE MASTER!"

Andy juked his head to the left, just as the weapon was to strike down the middle. _He's gotten faster...!_

Hokutomaru went airborne for the next one, putting his whole body into a wild spinning swing that might've taken Andy's head off with real steel. Andy was still able to easily step back to nullify the range of the short kid's attack, however. Hokutomaru persisted, going low with a sweep kick to get Andy's feet moving...

A wide grin on his lips.

"Right where I want you, master... TAKE THIS!"

Andy's eyes widened as Hokutomaru came rocketing towards him, feet first... with Andy's own signature move. The very move he taught Hokutomaru, bearing immense pride at being able to pass on such a precious technique to a younger generation.

"This kid-OOUUUUF!"

Andy put his arms up, but he still took Hokutomaru's feet to his chest... and his own feet slipped over the edge.

"Could this be it for Andy Bogard?! Has the student beaten the master?!"

"It certainly looks that way, Chizuru. Then again, I'm wearing sunglasses and my vision may be impaired at times."

Andy cursed as he found himself no longer with any foundation to plant his feet on; he had only one destination, to fall in the water and suffer the double humiliation of losing to his student and losing Mai.

_Damn! I'm falling... there's nowhere to go! Oh Mai... I'm so sorry. I realize now. I... I guess I've taken you for granted, and now that I'm about to lose you, I-_

_...I'M NOT GOING TO LOSE YOU!_

Andy focused. As he continued to fall, he extended his feet outward, thankfully long enough that they could touch the surface of the pillar. Although he showed no signs of slowing down, Andy concentrated, bent his knees... and pushed away with one mighty exertion.

As he rocketed backwards, he brought his feet behind him and relaxed his muscles for the impact... and his feet touched the pillar behind him. With momentum on his side, he pushed off and leaped higher. His feet found another pillar: he repeated the motion, over... and over... he was working his way back up!

"He's doing it! ANDY IS DOING IT! Look at that wall jumping in action! Whoosh whoosh whoosh, look at him go!"

"He really saved his ass there, Chiz. And maybe he saved himself from losing MAI'S ass, hehehehehehe!"

With one more leap, Andy's hands were able to finally grasp the top of a pillar, and he vaulted himself back up to stable ground.

_That was too close! Alright, you bastards... this is war now. Nobody, and I mean NOBODY, IS TAKING MAI FROM ME! I'm done being a remorseful sack of garbage! Mai wants me to appreciate her? Well I'm about to appreciate the SHIT out of her! I don't care if I strike down my own student, I'm going home today with Mai in my arms!_

One last push with his feet, and Andy was vaulted back into the sky, completing a frontflip with style before landing right back where he had been knocked off.

Hokutomaru had stars in his eyes. "My master is so amazing~"

"Hokutomaru... LOOK OUT!"

Andy grabbed his pupil and shoved him aside, just in time before the kid was about to be hit by a fast-moving shuriken from above. His eyes immediately located the source: the black ninja, his hand already gripping the hilt of his shouldered sword.

"Damn! I've never seen a shuriken thrown so..." Andy cursed quietly.

Hokutomaru leaped towards him. "I've got him, master!"

"Hokutomaru, NO!"

His young, foolishly zealous pupil charged towards Hanzou, perhaps high off the spectacle of his master recovering from that knockdown, delusions of grandeur swimming in him as he sought to impress the man he looked up to.

"TAKE MY SHURIKEN! HYAAAAAAAH!"

Mid-flight towards his target, Hokutomaru let his iron shuriken fly. As it spun towards Hanzou, he seemed ill-prepared to intercept said attack, as he was simply standing there statue-still with his hand still on his sword.

All at once, Hokutomaru witnessed the splendor of a true ninja, as the realization of how outclassed he was kicked in.

The black-clad ninja drew his sword in a flash, just at the moment the shuriken would have clipped his knees, and stabbed downward, jamming the blade with inhuman precision directly through the hole in the middle.

Hokutomaru watched with bewildered eyes as his shuriken continued to spin around on the slender blade like a horseshoe, slowly decreasing its rotation... until it at last rested on the ground, motionless.

Hanzou removed his sword and expertly sheathed it with one smooth motion.

"Oh... crud."

Hokutomaru was unfortunately still en route to Hanzou's pillar at the moment, and so the boy had no choice but to give the illusion of courage and continue through the air until he landed on the black ninja's pillar.

For a moment, Hokutomaru's eyes slowly panned up the entirety of the tall, imposing figure in front of him. His hand began to tremble as he slowly reached for his own weapon...

"Ehehehehehe... h-hi... TAKE THIS..?"

Hokutomaru drew his wooden sword and swung at the ninja; Hanzou's hand was twice as fast, as he managed to draw his own weapon even with Hokutomaru's attack halfway there.

**SLASH!**

Hokutomaru's beloved weapon was severed to the nub, until what little was left of it was concealed by his grasp. The boy was stricken with an uncontrollable sorrow, his legs trembling as he held the remains of a weapon he carved with his own two hands.

"M-my... my sword... you jerk...!"

With a roll of his eyes, Hanzou extended his foot and kicked Hokutomaru down into the water, to meet an unfortunate and drenched fate.

"Oh dear! The young prospect has been derailed! Tragic, truly tragic."

"Yeah, that sucked Chizuru. But then again, I love the tears and sorrow of children. WAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Big, you're a monster."

**ANDY**  
**HANZO**  
**GALFORD**  
**FUUMA**  
**HANZOU**  
_Hokutomaru_  
_Eiji_  
_Jin Fu-Ha_

Andy's eyes flickered with the flames of rage: a passionate rally out of loyalty for his pupil, despite his own intentions a while ago to defeat him. Hokutomaru was still his... and Andy takes care of his own.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT! SHORYUDAN!"

Andy's trusty anti-air cleaved through Hanzou... only to meet a puff of smoke in result.

"Wha?!"

Where the body of Hanzou once resided now lie a dead hunk of tree. It was the most textbook of Replacement Jutsu: damn the Shiranui style for not teaching this trickery!

Andy looked into the distance: Hanzou was far out of reach, no longer to be concerned with; the person right in front of him at this moment was probably more troubling.

"You must be American too." Galford grinned. "We represent the badass ninjas of the red white and blue! It's too bad I gotta strike you down, but I got a thing for Asians and I'm looking for a piece of sexy domestic ninja ass like your girlfriend!"

Andy swayed his head just in time to dodge the quickdraw of Galford. "You've all lusted after Mai long enough. Enjoy your pipe dreams of taking Mai as your wife, because that's all it's ever going to be: FANTASY!"

Galford spun around and attempted to bash Andy's temple with the hilt of his blade; a foolish mistake, as it allowed Andy to check his wrist and stop the momentum altogether, causing Galford to stumble off-balance. His side exposed, Andy made him seize up with a sharp kick to the ribs.

"G-g-aaahh..ahhh... POPPY GET HIM- gghuugh!"

Andy backhanded him in the jaw before he could finish that command, but it was too late. The raging black blur received his orders almost telepathically, as he rushed Andy behind like a tiger pursuing a gazelle. His fangs bared, he leaped and attempted to bite Andy hard enough to pull him backwards off the platform.

Andy didn't even look behind him. "Hmph. Some dumb dog isn't going to stop me."

Bogard ever-casually extended his hand behind him, with a closed fist; Poppy's forehead rammed headfirst into his knuckles, dropping him like an anchor.

**SPLASH!**

"POPPY! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"It looks like Poppy will be dog paddling home, Big!"

"I would agree, Chiz! And I bet he won't be getting any pepperoni sticks or beef chewables for at least a month!"

Galford's fingers tightened vengefully on the edge of the pillar he was hanging on. "Grrrr... nobody... drops... my dog... INTO THE WATER!"

Andy kept his cool as Galford used his impressive arm strength to launch himself from the edge of the pillar, high into the air, for a bird's eye assault.

"PLASMA BLADE!"

The electric-charged kunai rained down on Andy; without even changing expression, Andy went airborne and the projectiles landed right where he would have been standing.

Galford found himself in the worst spot of his life: airborne, post-attack... and an angry Andy coming right at him.

"SHORYUDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

Galdord was utterly defenseless. Andy's open hand cracked him in the jaw, busting his lip, leaving a rather gross contrail of blood in the sky as his body descended towards the ground, not a pillar in sight to save his life.

**SPLASH!**

"The contestants are dropping like flies! Looks like Mai's only hopes of getting a blonde American hunk now lie with her beloved Andy!"

"Indeed, Chizuru. And it looks like she's about to lose out on another Japanese prize. Fuuma's not holding up too well!"

The eternal red and blue ninja rivals had been going fast and hard... but Hanzo had proven his superiority once again. When steel was exchanged, his acute, calculating attacks were just a bit sharper than Fuuma's zealous, spirited strikes. Fuuma had kept up with his swordplay, but found himself disarmed soon after a fierce lunging strike knocked the weapon from his hands.

"M-my sword! Arrrrgh... I WON'T BE SECOND RATE THIS TIME! ORAAAAAAA!"

Hanzo backflipped to another pillar, dodging the fierce red dragon aura of his rival's Kou Ryuu Ha. The blue ninja sheathed his sword and unleashed a Double Rekkozan, sending two blue shuriken flying for Fuuma. The projectiles were to no avail.

"NIN POU RIN KYAKU!" they simultaneously yelled as their bodies collided with sparks, as a result of both activating their deadly move at the same time, both spinning forward and colliding like a certain kids game involving metal tops.

Now back on the same pillar, a battle of fists commenced... but was soon over, as Fuuma demonstrated his fatigue and sloppy footwork compared to Hanzo's superior cardio and accuracy. He took one bad step with his left hook, and Hanzo busted him in the nose with a straight palm, following up to the liver with a knifehand, and finally sealing the deal with a picture perfect:

"KOU RYUU HA!"

Fuuma was served into the air... and a surprise spike from the black ninja Hanzou sent him to a very shocking fate.

"SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII- GHUGHGUGUGUGHGHGHGHGHGHGHHGHGGHGHGHHGLLLLLL!" he blubbered and drooled as his body danced uncontrollably in the confines of the electrical red ropes. Smoke rose from his eyebrows, his hair shooting in all directions like a hedgehog's spkes, until Fuuma was finally granted the mercy of the cool water.

**SPLASH!**

"And that does it for Fuuma, cementing his legacy as second banana to the World Heroes champion!"

"I couldn't agree more, Chizuru. I mean... hahahaha... I mean just look at him. He's red! Everyone knows Player 1 is blue, Player 2 is red. He's f***ing destined to be number 2!"

"Speaking of which, Big, it looks like we're down to just three contestants, and your so called "Player 1" is one of them! He'll have a hard time on his hands against the remaining two!"

"Right you are, Chiz, and I'm also very interested in where Andy Bogard goes from here. This could be his battle to lose!"

**HANZO**  
**HANZOU**  
**ANDY**  
_Galford_  
_Fuuma_  
_Hokutomaru_  
_Eiji_  
_Jin Fu-Ha_

"Only two left. Then we can put this nonsense behind us... Mai..." Andy muttered to himself as he got into stance. The two opponents standing opposite from him were no doubt the strongest: The World Heroes champion... and Ieyasu Tokugawa's greatest ninja warrior. Both of them were capable of felling him; he had to concentrate now... more than ever!

_Damn you Mai... why did you put me through this?! Why would you make me risk my life?! Do you really think I don't care about you enough? Well look at me NOW! I'm fighting for my life right now, just for you! When this is over, you better not ever doubt me again!_

The black ninja unleashed a shuriken; Andy leaped to an adjacent pillar, and the blue Hanzo came spinning at him.

"NIN POU RIN KYAKU!"

Andy cursed as he leaped to another pillar to dodge, just in time to receive a fiery Dragon Blast from the dark-clad ninja, who had finally unleashed his chi in the form of a golden stream of fire. When it impacted, it literally destroyed the pillar; Andy could feel the heat waves stinging his skin, and he didn't dare look behind him to view the wreckage.

"It looks like they're trying to single Andy out and knock him out of the competition!"

"Hell yeah, Chiz! This is where it gets interesting! Drama and politics and alliances and all that reality show bullshit!"

Hanzo landed on Andy's pillar and connected with a spinning kick to his chest. Andy wobbled backwards... but he launched forward with a tricky Zaineken and caught Hanzo unawares, rocketing him off of the pillar. He would have surely landed in the drink... but he extended his ninja blade and stabbed into a neighboring pillar, stopping his plummet and suspending him long enough to recover.

"NICE SAVE BY HANZO!"

"HERE COMES THE OTHER ONE!"

Andy looked up: Hanzou launched a shuriken, and the Bogard easily blew it away with a Hishouken. But the projectile was just a diversion: Hanzou disappeared in a puff of smoke, reappearing behind Andy!

"W-wha-ARRRGH!"

Andy cursed as Hanzou drew the blade from his scabbard and sliced him clean across his shoulder. Andy saw the blood, and, seconds later... the pain began to flare.

_DAMN IT! This guy's trying to kill me!_

He started to panic just slightly, but not nearly enough to stifle his combat ability. Hanzou tried to swing at his neck, but Andy countered with a knifehand strike aimed at his elbow joint to cease the arm's trajectory. As Hanzou's arm drooped like a noodle, his blade slipped from his grasp and fell into the sea.

"SHORYUDAN!"

Hanzou took it clean to the chin and was launched high, but the dark-clad shinobi backflipped in mid-air to recover and landed several pillars away. About that same time... the blue Hanzo had climbed back up. He quickly landed on Andy's pillar and threw a palm strike: the attack landed directly on Andy's shoulder, right where Hanzou's blade had cut.

"AAAAARRghhhhh..." Andy cried aloud as his legs gave out, and he was reduced to one knee.

"THIS COULD BE THE END FOR ANDY BOGARD! IT LOOKS LIKE HE'S ON THE ROPES!"

As his shoulder seared with agony, Andy applied pressure to the wound and looked around him: two pillars to the left, Hanzou had appeared in a puff of smoke, his fists raised. Right in front of him, Hanzo stood with a hand clutched on the hilt of his steel, prepared to draw it and strike Andy down if he dared rise back up.

He was trapped. No way out. He had no retreat, lest the black ninja catch him from behind and drop him. If he tried to stand and fight, the blue ninja in front of him would surely end his time in this contest.

_Damn it... all my efforts... wasted. One of these assholes is going to win. They'll take Mai for themself, marry her, make love to her, raise children... that was supposed to be OUR life. Our life... gaaaaah, why didn't I pay closer attention! I was so focused on getting stronger, beating my brother, that I couldn't see two feet in front of my own face! Mai was waiting for me to commit to her: to show her that I was man enough to face the future with her. I blew it..._

_I'm not a real man. I'm just a macho idiot. I'm not ready for Mai. She was ready for me, though: that's why now, she's going to be with someone else. I had my chance and I blew it. I'm sorry Mai..._

"I'm sorry Mai..." his inner monologue was brought to life as he closed his eyes and prepared to leap from the pillar, to plummet to the depths below.

"KACHOSEN!"

The blue ninja never saw it coming; his fingers, still clutched to the hilt, were lucky not to be broken as a fan projectile struck him right on the hand. His first instinct was to remove his numbing hand and clutch it in pain, as it was clearly one of the most sensitive parts of the human body and getting hit there would feel like hell for even the most hardened warrior. Hanzo couldn't poker face through it: his sword arm was not for applicable use at the moment.

Hanzo had exposed himself pretty quickly, as he had immediately sought relief by clutching the afflicted hand with intense pressure and scrunching up as tight as his muscles would allow. That made it all too easy for the strange intervener to follow up.

"MUSABI NO MAI!"

A vicious red blur plowed into Hanzo, and the blue ninja was dropped into the water before he could even wiggle his fingers.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE, CHIZ? AN INTRUDER HAS JUST STEPPED INTO THE RING!"

"SECURITY NEVER EVEN SAW THE STRANGER COMING, BIG! THE ONLY TYPE OF WARRIOR SKILLED ENOUGH TO SNEAK IN AND LAUNCH SUCH AN AMBUSH WOULD BE A..."

Hanzou, the last remaining opponent, was not intimidated by this surprise challenger. His hand blazed with chi as he slammed downward and launched a stream of golden flame: his devastating Dragon Blast. The flaming chi bounced towards the opponent, threatening to blow them to kingdom come...

What Hanzou got in return was a fire twice as hot, twice as big, twice as fierce... and twice as passionate.

"URRRGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Hanzou took the flaming figure head-on, plowed into by what could only be described as the embodiment of living flame. The heat, the force of impact, both worked hand in hand to cause immense pain to Hanzou and reduce him to a state in which he was no longer able to use his Jutsu to save himself.

Andy watched with amazed eyes as his last obstacle plowed into the water with one last heavenly **SPLASH!**

"I... I'm the only one left...?!"

Andy's thoughts were suspended as the "mysterious warrior" was now on HIS pillar. Still on his knees, it only took him looking forward (those luscious legs) to see who it was.

His eyes slowly panned upwards (thick, succulent thighs)

It went just a little higher (so lean, but full-bodied)

Even higher (the most masterfully crafted breasts to ever be biologically forged)

Until finally resting on her smiling face. (those desirable lips, painted red with ruby lipstick. Those wondrous amber eyes. Majestic brown hair...)

"M-MAI..."

Mai extended a hand to help Andy up... but he would only remain standing for a nanosecond.

"KEEEEYAAAAAAH BITCH!"

Andy took a chop right on top of his dome, rattling his head so hard that his legs were no longer able to receive commands to stay sturdy. He collapsed like jelly plopping on toast, his hand still extended outward in shock, where he had accepted Mai's gesture of kindness and then was abruptly deceived.

"M-Mai...owwwwwwwww..." Andy groaned as his leg twitched, like a housefly still clinging to life after getting swatted.

_Okay, I probably deserved that. A little extreme there Mai... aw, quit being a pussy Andy. We're fighters._

"I WON! I'M THE WINNER~!" Mai exclaimed with glee as she started bouncing up and down, along with everything else on her body that was generous with meat. Luckily this was a pay per view event, so the audience could see as many wardrobe slips as their hearts desired.

"What is going on right now, Chiz. I am totally confused."

"So am I, Big. So am I. It would appear that Mai Shiranui has entered the ring and defeated the remaining contestants, including the man after her own heart Andy Bogard! Mai is the only one left standing!"

"So what the hell does this mean? Mai has to accept her own hand? It sounds pretty f***ing hot when you REALLY think about it."

"Shut up, Big. Let's just see where this goes."

"ATTENTION VIEWERS! I, MAI SHIRANUI, AM THE ONLY NINJA REMAINING! THAT MAKES ME THE WINNER OF THE COMPETITION!" Mai boasted aloud, her powerful voice captivating the audience just as much as her natural radiance.

"Does that sound right to you, Chiz?"

"Well, uhhh... I mean... there's no rulebook. The rules just said only one ninja could be standing in the end, and that ninja gets Mai. But if MAI is the only ninja remaining... uhhh..."

"SINCE I WON, IT'S ONLY FAIR THAT I SHOULD GET TO CHOOSE. AM I RIGHT?" Mai continued to address.

The audience gave her a rather fiery reception, but the brunette seemed unimpressed.

**"I SAID AM I RIGHT?!"**

That time, the audience gave her the volume she was looking for. She had them like putty in her hands, as they screamed and chanted her name.

"MAI! MAI! MAI! MAI! MAI! MAI! MAI! MAI!"

Mai held up her hand to silence them. "Alright, alright, quiet down! Very well then. As the winner, I hereby reserve my right to choose who I want. And I choose..."

Andy's vision had finally returned to normal, with him seeing one of everything instead of three. He blinked a few times just to calibrate himself, and looked forward; there was a hand waiting to meet him.

Wary of the hand this second time, Andy slowly looked upwards... to meet Mai's smiling face staring back down at him.

"...My Andy."

Andy's face warmed up as Mai forcefully grabbed his hand and jerked him back up to his feet. Andy wobbled a few times, still shaky from the blow he received from her, but he soon found Mai to be his foundation, as she pressed herself against him and pressed her lips to his.

"Mmmmm..."

"Mmm...mmmphh..mmmm-Mai..." Andy spoke her name as soon as their lips pulled apart.

"Andy my darling, are you okay?" Mai asked.

How could he even answer that question? His shoulder was currently clotting with blood, his body was aching all over, he was tired, heaving... and now his head freaking hurt! Right now he had a few choice words for Mai; it was all he could do to avoid exploding!

"M-Mai... why did it come to this?" he thankfully chose his words with moderation and control.

"Because Andy... I stopped believing in us." Mai replied softly, her voice showing hints of breaking. "When I was with you, I stopped feeling a spark. My blood ran cold in my veins. My heart beat normal speed. Sniff... all you would talk about is improving your fighting skills. I thought I had lost you..."

"So you decided to leave me and stage a ninja battle?" Andy berated.

Mai's head hung. "Andy..."

But Andy surprisingly stopped her. "No. N-no, it's okay Mai... it's okay. You're right. You were totally right. I've been the vain one, not you. It wasn't too much of you to demand some attention from me, because I haven't given you ANY. I realize now why you set this up: you wanted to see some passion from me. You wanted to see that I still cared about you, that I was willing to fight for you to the bitter end. Well look at me Mai! Look at what I did for you!"

Mai felt Andy's arms snake around her, and he pulled her so tight against him that her breasts all but bulged out against his chest.

"Mai, I've taken you for granted. I didn't realize how important you were to me until I was about to lose you. So thank you! Thank you for putting me through this! I would do it 100 more times. A THOUSAND more times if it meant nobody else could have you but me!"

"A-andy...!" Mai smiled. "Ha... you get it. You actually get it. I didn't even have to explain it to you like usual!"

Andy smiled. "Then there's still hope for me? For US?"

A single tear rolled down Mai's cheek, and that was all the answer he needed.

"OH ANDYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

Mai wrapped her leg around his waist, and it was on. Their lips clashed with no modesty, their tongues slurping in their respective mouths as moans rang out and drove the crowd nuts. Mai had one hand on Andy's back, scrunching his shirt up with how hard she squeezed it, and another hand copping a nice feel of his posterior, which belonged ONLY to her.

Andy was singing a similar tune, as he slid one hand tenderly back and forth on the thigh she had offered to him, while another hand danced around to lift up her red cloth and squeeze a fat, substantial handful of her insatiable ass meat he had fought so hard to lay claim to.

"Well Big, it looks like a happy ending here. I guess Andy's finally proven himself, and there's still hope for the universe. If there's one thing we can count on, it's that the sun will rise... and Mai will never give up on Andy."

"I guess you're right, Chizuru. I hope that dumbass Bogard has learned a valuable lesson here about appreciating what he's got. Especially when she's the hottest freaking woman in the seven seas."

"MMMPH! MMMPH MMMMPH- OHH ANDY! OH F***ING TAKE ME ANDY! BEND MY LEGS BEHIND MY HEAD AND-"

**THANK YOU FOR PURCHASING SHINOBI SLAUGHTER 2019.**


End file.
